Time love family and naruto
by HRH Sakura Uzumaki
Summary: the original story redone, Sakura not only finds true love, but also understanding of Narutos past
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 TWO WAY TIME SCROLL DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO if I did Sasuke would be dating Hinata this is my first fanfic so plz be nice Sakura's thoughts: **_Blah _**Inner Sakura: **Blah** 4th Hokage thoughts: _Blah _Inner Hokage: _Blah_ Other people's thoughts: **Blah **Sakura, Naruto and 4th Hokage are all 21 - -  
(Sakura cleaning Tsundae's office) Sakura; Geez how did I get stuck cleaning her office Naruto is the one who put the whoopee cushion under her chair.  
Flashback Naruto; Come on Sakura if you please just get me in there I wont ever ask you for anything again!  
**Yeah right**, Inner Sakura rolled her eyes Sakura; fine Naruto but if she catches you don't blame me. (Opens door and sets him loose on the poor unsuspecting office)  
End flashback He did exactly what I told him not to do. (Sakura accidentally knocks over a picture, the frame, the glass shatter to the floor as a tiny scroll falls out, and slowly un ravels itself)  
(Sakura puts the scroll in her bag to re seal for Tsundae later and looks at the picture of the fourth Hokage, Tsundae, and Jiriaya spending a 'normal' summer afternoon)  
Sakura; ok, I recognize Tsundae Sensei and Jiriaya but who is this guy? (blushes) **Kind of cute?!? I think you mean kind of HOT!  
**(The scroll lights up and )  
(4th Hokage's office, Jiriaya, 3rd Hokage and Tsundae are present)  
(4th Hokage walks in carrying our pink haired Chunin bridal style)  
Tsundae; what happened to her? 4th Hokage; I don't know, I sensed some strange chakra near the roof of this tower, and I went to check it out and I find her unconscious. _She's beautiful _(At the sound of his voice Sakura subconsciously snuggles closer to him **Hey, it's that hot guy from the picture! He's way hotter up close.  
**(Sakura starts to wake up) (the 4th Hokage sits her down and sits in a way so that he can be close but not in Tsundae's way)._you mean very hot! She has to be a medic nin, look at that outfit I wonder if she's dating anyone_. (Tsundae starts going through her bag to look for some ID and sees the two-way time scroll) (smirks) Tsundae; I see you've met my transfer medic nin, Sakura Haruno


	2. It begins

CHAPTER 2 IT BEGINS DISCLAIMER: DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO if I did Sasuke would be dating Hinata Sakura's thoughts: Inner Sakura: **Blah** 4th Hokage thoughts: Inner Hokage: _Blah_ Other people's thoughts: Sakura, Naruto and 4th Hokage are all 21

* * *

Tsundae; "Sakura, are you alright? Your face is as pink as your hair." **_Think, what is it she's always getting on to me about? Oh _****_yeah!_** Sakura; "Um yes Tsundae hime I just put to much chakra into something and well ,,"(blush deepens)  
4th Hokage; "No harm done in fact, both of us made a new friend "(laughs weakly) Tsundae; "ok Ms. Haruno, Sakura, who are you staying with?" Sakura; "Um I don't know Tsundae hime". _Awe she doesn't have anywhere and she's under Tsundae's killer __schedules and teachings. We have an extra room in the house_. 4th Hokage; "Tsundae I have an extra room at my place, if that is all right with Ms. Haruno". Jiriaya; **_well, I wonder what has gotten _****_into _**. Sakura; "um-ok 4th Hokage." 4th Hokage; "Arashi, please." Sakura; "Only if you call me Sakura." Arashi; "Deal (cheerfully) here I'll take her there Tsundae" (both him and Sakura poof out of there)  
(Arashi's house)

Arashi; "So Sakura make yourself at home. You hungry?" Sakura; "Yea kind of." Arashi; "Great! I mean, I was wanting to show you around the village and maybe now we can start at Ichiraku Ramen Bar and then to the Hokage mountain and other places who knows, we might run in to my little team." Sakura; "Ok and I would love to meet them I'm a chunin myself I'm going to try for Jounin level after this transfer student thing is over." Arashi; "When is this transfer student 'thing' going to be over anyways?" Sakura; "I don't know, Tsundae would know though."

(Ichiraku Ramen Bar) (Arashi's Jounin team is there)

Arashi; "Hi Kakashi, Obito, hi Rin. You guys this is Sakura Haruno, she is a chunin level medic nin you may call her Sakura if you like." Rin; "You're a medic nin too cool!" Obito; "Your a chunin? I bet I could beat you though Kakashi would never be able to." Kakashi; "Whatever" (rolls his eyes at Obito) Rin; "We were just about to get some ramen want to join us Arashi sensei?" Arashi; "Sure, I mean if you want to Sakura?" Sakura; "Of coarse, your team is so cute (looks at the now annoyed Kakashi) but I'm sure there the strongest of the Jounin teams."

(later back at Arashi's house)

Sakura; "I had a wonderful time the mountain was amazing I never knew a mountain could have such a wonderful history." Arashi; "I had to sit facing the same direction for five hours just so they get an idea of how they wanted mine to look like." (both laugh) (Arashi makes some hot cocoa for the both of them while Sakura gets ready for bed) _Wow! She's really hot!_ **He's staring at us** Sakura; "Something smells good, Arashi." _She likes our cooking, if you think she looks so good then tell her_. Arashi; "Thanks Cherry Blossom, (smiles then mutters quietly) you look really good too". **Did he just say what I think he said?!?** (Sakura blushes) "Thanks Arashi." (Arashi blushes) "So wants some hot cocoa?" Sakura; "Yeah sure (takes the cup he offers her) its really good Arashi, I liked your team they remind me of my old genin team." Arashi; "I thought you'd like them that's why tomorrow I was wondering if you would like to train with me and my team." Sakura; "I'd love to."


	3. Shall we Dance

CHAPTER 3 SHALL WE DANCE? DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO if I did Sasuke would be dating Hinata. Sakura's thoughts:**_Blah_** Inner Sakura: **Blah** 4th Hokage thoughts:_Blah_ Inner Hokage: _Blah_ Other people's thoughts: **Blah **Sakura, Naruto and 4th Hokage are all 21

* * *

(the next day at the training fields) Rin; "Do we have to wait for him?" Kakashi; "You know he probally Just slept in or forgot what time you said sensei" **_he's actually complaining about someone being late? _yeah especially after the first training day.** Arashi; "Ok he'll just have to wait for a spar to end if he wants to train. Rin your againist Sakura, Kakashi yoou're with me." (Both students nod and begin to fight) Rin; "You're good Sakura." Sakura; "thanks your good too Rin, (pins her) You need to work on trying to think as your opponent, not about what your teammate looks like under his mask. Don't worry I had a similar problem it was fairly easy to get over." (Obito decides to show up right then.) Kakashi; "Don't tell me you saw a poor cat in a tree then an old lady needed help across the street and you just had to help." both Rin and Sakura giggle _She has a cute laugh _Arashi; Alright Obito you go againist me, Kakashi youre againist Sakura ." Sakura; "Rin, can you get me these herbs please" (Rin nods) (twenty minutes later) Kakashi is pinned by Sakura Sakura; "your good Kakashi I think you'll make a good Jounin maybe even ANBU." (Sakura helps him up then falls over laughing as Arashi uses Thousand Years of Death on Obito) Rin falls over as well: "Sensei,, that was,, so hilarious,," (Sakura gets up and helps Obito out of the lake giggling as she does so) Obito; "Stop laughing I bet you couldnt do better." **Oh we couldnt could we?** Kakashi; Well try it Sakura make Obito eat his words! Unless your to girly to do go againist our Sensei" Arashi; "What do say Sakura Shall we dance? 

(half an hour later)(Sakura and Arashi are still Sparing)

Arashi; "Your Good Cherry Blossom." (Sakura blushes and Arashi pins her) **He tricked us! let's get him!** _We got herWait whats that look in her eye_ (Sakura leans into him and whispers); "Your good too Arashi," (flips him then says aloud) "But I'm better Rashi" (then helps him up and sees the rest of the team laughing) Obito rolling around laughing; You got beat,, by,, a ,,girrl!!Rin stops laughing; "What's thats supposed to mean Obito?! Obito; "Nothing, um sorry Sakura i didnt mean it that way." (Sakura smiles understandingly at him); "Yes you did and it's ok just don't let Tsundae hear you say something like that. I've seen her bust a wall down without even an once of Chakra. Arashi: "ok Team same time tomorrow got it. (all nod and leave) Arashi; Sakura come with me i have something to show you.


	4. Tsunade's Advice

CHAPTER 4 TSUNADE'S ADVICE DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO if I did Sasuke would be dating Hinata. Sakura's thoughts:**_Blah_** Inner Sakura: **Blah** 4th Hokage thoughts:_Blah_ Inner Hokage: _Blah_ Other people's thoughts: **Blah **Sakura, Naruto and 4th Hokage are all 21

* * *

(Hokage mountain sunset) Sakura; it's so beautiful up here absoulutely breath taking." _Tell her! you know you want to. _Arashi; "Yes 

you are, Cherry Blossom." (Nervously kisses her) **_Oh My! _Just don't stand there! **just as Arashi starts to pull away Sakura pulls

him into the kiss. (five minutes later) Sakura; "Your a great kisser, 'Rashi'" (holds her as they watch the remaining light fade from the

sky and Sakura all but melts in his arms) Arashi; Sakura,, as much as i hate to end this perfect moment,,,"( a small growl is heard)

Sakura; "I see, ok how does me cooking for the both of us sound?" Arashi; "Your amazing Sakura," (both go to to his house

holding hands)

* * *

(next morning)(Tsunade's office a knock is heard) Tsunade; "Come in." (Arashi and Sakura come in) Tsunade; "Thank you for 

coming, Arashi may I speak with Sakura?" Arashi; "Sure, I'll be back soon Cherry Blossom." Sakura; "Ok'Rashi'"(leaves) Tsunade;

"Cherry Blossom So it was the two of you that i saw kissing on the mountain? I hate to be the one to say this but, you can't have a

full happy life with himSakura.You know what is to happen to him, you know what he must do." After a moment, Sakura with tears

in her eyes; "Why must I fall for guys who can never love me back." Tsunade placed her hand on the shoulder of the girl who she had

come to see as a daughter or little sister; "Now Sakura I never said he couldn't love you back it's just,, you have less than a year

together so make the most of it Sakura" Sakura wiped her eyes; "I will Tsunade Sensei thank you." Sakura hugged her Tusnade;

"Now to the other reason I asked you here.." (twenty minutes later) Arashi came in; "Um Tsunade, Tonton is loose in the hospital

and I think I heard someone yell at her 'bacon'" Tsunade; "She's what?! thanks for telling me." (runs out of the room) Sakura;

"Tonton is loose in the hospital?!" Arashi chuckling; "No sounds like a great prank for the three of us to pull doesnt it?" Sakura; "The

three of us, I don't think two of your students would go along with it." Arashi; "I know they wouldnt but you me and Obito would."

he then pouted; "You wouldnt leave us or tell on us would you Cherry Blossom?" **_Heh, just like Naruto_,** Sakura; "On one

condition Arashi, I want a kiss_ Did she just say what I think she said? Well just don't keep her waiting! _Arashi pulls her close

and does exactly as he's told. Tsunade came in muttering; " Tonton is perfectly fine what was," She stops abruptly as she notices

what she had interupted Sakura blushes and they both disapear in a cloud of smoke and cherryblossom petals.


	5. New Mission

CHAPTER 5 NEWMISSION DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO if I did Sasuke would be dating Hinata. Sakura's thoughts:**_Blah_** Inner Sakura: **Blah** 4th Hokage thoughts:_Blah_ Inner Hokage: _Blah_ Other people's thoughts: **Blah **Sakura, Naruto and 4th Hokage are all 21

* * *

(Training Grounds)(the students are all present) Obito; " I cant believe this the day I show up on time he's late." Kakashi maybe he's 

giving you a taste of how we feel." Obito; " What's that supossed to mean mr. I'm still a chunin?" Rin; "behave you two I think I hear

someone coming." all three of them hide behind the training poles as Arashi comes walking over with his arm around Sakura's

waist. Sakura; " Dd you see her face it was hilarious, (imatates Tsunade's face and both laugh) Arashi whispers; "They're hiding

probaly easedropping shall we give them something to listen to or surprise them." Sakura; " The second one it would take forever for

them to stop asking about whatever we fed them." Obitowhispering to Rin; " Where did they go?" As soon as he says this Arashi taps

his shoulder and sakura clears her throat behind Rin "Oh," is all either child can say. Kakashi; " Ha you guys couldn't find me." Sakura;

"You will make a wonderful Jounin isnt the review today? here how about this,," whispers a bit with Arashi. Arashi; " Thats a great

idea Sakura, Kakashi rest up for the examination, we all wish good luck. Now for the rest of you Rin, Sakura is going to help you with

medic nin as for you, Obito, Tai jutsu."

* * *

(next day in front of the Hokage tower) 

Arashi; " Today i present you Jounin, with a great ninja, though at times I feel as if he could take my title as the 'Number One

Loudest, Unpredictable, Hyperactive Knuckleheaded Ninja in Konoha.' to the Chunin and Genin present I say, watch him for he will

become a legend among other ninja, listen to him for he may one day be teaching you or guideing you in some way. **You have no idea **

**Arashi. **Lastly I say to you Kakashi Hatake, it has been an honor teaching such a wonderously talented student. (hands him a scroll as

the crowd cheers) Arashi quietly to him; "i'm taking you guys out for celbration later ok?" Kakashi nods

* * *

( later at ichirakus)

Rin; " To Kakashi." Sakura; "that's a good one but i think this fits better, To all three of you may you become all you wish to

be and more." (they raise their glasses) Arashi; "Well said Cherry Blossom." Obito; "Cherry Blossom?!" Sakura blushes but Arashi

beats her to a reply; "We have a mission guys, in three months time we are to leave to travel through the Grass Country in the midst of

a conflict between Iwagakure and Konoha to destroy a bridge according to Tsunade Sakura will be allowed to come with us."


	6. Chapter 6Marriage

CHAPTER 6 MARRIAGE DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO if I did Sasuke would be dating Hinata. Sakura's thoughts:**_Blah_** Inner Sakura: **Blah** 4th Hokage thoughts:_Blah_ Inner Hokage: _Blah_ Other people's thoughts: **Blah **Sakura, Naruto and 4th Hokage are all 21

* * *

Rin; "No offense to Sakura she's really cool but why?" Arashi; "...Why is that Sakura?" Sakura; " Tsunade says we are to go as a 

family seemingly on vacation, and if a bridge just happens to be destroyed while we're there all the better for us. She will have any

paperwork needed to be done sent to her and Dan, and the public will never know we're out of the village." Kakashi; " That plan is

really good but we don't look like either of you guys and even if you can look over that fact, you two aren't married." Sakura; " Well

that's why Tsunade decided that there should be um, proof, just in case someone looks into our background they'll see a young couple

was married three months prior to a belated honeymoon/vacation, on which they decided to bring their three adopted children. Though

the adoption papers will be fake the marriage, will be **I'm acting like Hinata!**real. In fact Arashi, you and I are to meet her in your

office,," Sakura's blush deepens; "oh I see." Rin giggles; "Can I be your flower girl?" Kakashi and Obito; " Hey what about us?" _**Me **_

**_and the fourth Hokage married! _**Sakura; " Of course Rin, and as for you to I guess there could be two ring bearers. Now if you

amazing fighters will excuse me I'm going to bed early tonight good night you guys." Arashi; " I think i will too good night you three,

congratulations again on passing Kakashi."Arashi's house) Arashi; " Hey want some hot chocoa?" Sakura in her room getting ready;

"that sounds great, yes please." comes out of her room and he hands her a cup then sits down on the couch.Sakura sits down beside

him and puts her head on his shoulder; "Arashi you haven't said anything the details on the missionwhat do you think about it." _Sakura _

_and me __together, I __wanted it but __not so soon and not because of s__ome wedding._ Arashi; " Well you didn't say anything about it

either so I could askyou the same thing but to be perfectly honest Cherry Blossom I can't say I don't want it I just wish it wasn't for

some mission.Cause Sakura this might sound totally weird seeing as we just met but, I love you My Cherry Blossom ."** Did he just **

**say that!**_**That's just what I **__**wanted to say**_ Sakura; "Arashi it's not weird at all I think I love you too,," Arashi looks over and notices

that she has fallen asleep he gently rest his head on hers and soon joins her in dreamland.

* * *

(Hokage's office Jiriaya, Tsunade Rin, Obito, Kakashi, our favriote couple and the third hokage are presnt ) 

Tsunade; "Ok now seeing as your Hokage the previous Hokage will marry you,Arashi as for you Sakura come with me."

(a smaller room in the tower/Bride's dressing room ) Tsunade; I got this out of your closet, i think it might kill the groom, though.

Sakura giggles at this then abruptly stops; "Of all the dresses in there you had to grab the one Ino talked me in to buying? It's a

beautiful dress but if it doesnt give one of them a nose bleed I'll kiss Jiriaya." Tsunade; " It will now put it on so i can start helping you

with your hair and make up.

(twenty minutes later)

Kakashi and obito come walking slowly towards there sensei, followed soon by a very pretty Rin. Then a minute after Rin ends her

walk Sakura comes out in white off the shoulder dress that Sakura would need to watch how she sat down in, Jiraiya quickly puts his

hand to his face. Tsunade gave the couple an impish look then whispered something to the third Hokage** Oh, _great I know that look _**

Hmm I wonder what that look was for? Third hokage; " It has been brought to my attention that the lovely couple before us wishes to

recite their own vows to one another. **What?! **Arashi smiles at his Cherry Blossom; " I, Arashi Uzumaki, take you, Sakura Haruno, to

be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together,

getting to know the woman you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you. Sakura, from

this day forward I promise you these things. I will laugh with you in times of joy and comfort you in times of sorrow. I will share in your

dreams, and support you as you strive to achieve your goals. I will listen to you with compassion and understanding, and speak to you

with encouragement. I will remain faithful to our vows for all the days of our life."

Sakura stares lovingly back into Arashi's eyes and smiles; I Sakura, take you Arashi to be my husband, my partner in life and my one

true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you

and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my

hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live.through whatever life may bring us.Arashi, I love

you. You are my 'Rashi. Today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to

comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems

hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard. You are

mine as I am yours and I will love and respect you always." The third Hokage; " You may Kiss the bride." Arashi; "You don't have to

tell me twice." kisses her as their friends cheer and when he tries to pull away to let her throw the bouquet she pulls him closer.


	7. New Family

CHAPTER 7 NEW FAMILY DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO if I did Sasuke would be dating Hinata. Sakura's thoughts:**_Blah_** Inner Sakura: **Blah** 4th Hokage thoughts:_Blah_ Inner Hokage: _Blah_ Other people's thoughts: **Blah **Sakura, Naruto and 4th hokage are all 21

* * *

When she breaks the kiss She see Tsunade taking pictures; " Um Sensei may i have a picture with his team? Tsunade nods and takes

the picture then Jiraiya pulls Arashi away for a chat; Kid you don't know how much I hate being the one to tell you this, but You can't

have your fun just yet, at least not until the mission then, then by all means take her." Across the room Skura was given a simalaur talk

by Tsunade

* * *

(three months later)(a field on the outskirts of the village hidden in the sand)

Arashi Points to the house in the middle of the field; "Were here" they go inside. Sakura; " Arashi and I get the largest bedroom you

guys can race for the second largest room." Obito; I'm going to get it Kakashi so don't even try." Kakashi; " Not even in your dreams."

Obito What was that idiot?" while they are arguing Rin gets to the second largest bedroom; "Maybe if you two stopped paid more

attenion to your mission you'll get your goal quicker. Fighting amongst your team earns nothing but injuries and possible death, while

actualy acting as a team earns a completed mission and a dead enemy." Arashi; " Well said Rin. Now you three go train but make it

look like a game ok? the nod and do as their told. Sakura; The children have abandoned us dear husband what ever shall we do to

occupy ourselves?" Arashi; " I could name a few things oh beautiful wife of mine." Picks her up bridal style and carries the giggling

kunoichi to the bedroom.


	8. Kakashi can sing?

CHAPTER 8 KAKASHI CAN SING? DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO if I did Sasuke would be dating Hinata. Sakura's thoughts:**_Blah_** Inner Sakura: **Blah** 4th Hokage thoughts:_Blah_ Inner Hokage: _Blah_ Other people's thoughts: **Blah **Sakura, Naruto and 4th Hokage are all 21

* * *

(Road back home One week later) _How could this be be happening everything was going so perfectly why them**Rin Obito **_

**_Gone how? Why? __Well there might be a silver lining_** **Obito Rin No! this isnt fair I finally had a family now I don't even **

**have friends!** Arashi and Sakura hear a small sniffle, Sakura; " Kakashi?" Kakashi looks up to see Sakura with arms open wide he

runs into them almost knocking her back. Sakura picks him up and carries him like a small child; " It'll be ok sweetie I don't know how

but I promise you I will see you smile again I will hear your laughter even if I have to force Jiraiya into a bright orange tutu." Arashi

chuckles weakly at this; " No you won't do green instead putting him in orange would disgrace my favorite color." Kakashi rest his

head on her shoulder; " Um sensei, Sakura can I still call you guys Mom and Dad please?" Sakura; " Of course you can sweetie can't

he 'Rashi?" Arashi; "Yeah but only around us ok?" Kakashi nods then yawns; " I'm going to sleep goodnight Dad night Mom" Sakura

in a soft voice after; "Arashi, that has me thinking the whole family thing was for the mission and well,,," Arashi puts his arm around her

waist; " No that doesn't mean anything about us your still my beautiful Cherry blossom your still Mrs. Uzumaki." Sees the village gates

"I'll see you at home i have some paper work to do." Sakura smiles; "I'll take this one home so ever getshome last makes dinner

'Rashi." both part ways at the gate.

* * *

(next day memorial stone) 

Arashi; "Obito Uchia and Rin were truly marvelous ninja Obito would truly have been the cheeriest one here no matter if I was

teaching them something boring or he was setting Tonton loose somewhere, he always was happy to make his friends better thn what

they thought they could be. Rin, Rin would have probaly surpassed Tsunade as head medic.A intellegent sweet girl who always

had helpful a word of wisdom. good ninjas no doubt, but more inportant they were great friends to all even if that person was their

rival at something they looked away from their differences and helped them. a word of wisdom that me and Obito both agree on,

Those who break the laws are scum, but those who don't help their friends are even lower than that.

* * *

(Tsunade's office)(one week later) 

Tsunade; "Don't worry Sakura you'll be able to stay here and it'll be like you were gone for two weeks, now as for the mission, yes

I've heard and I am pained by such a lost. but the part that I don't know my raise both of our spirits why I asked you here is to find out

whether are or not pregnant." Sakura nods

(twenty minutes later)

Congradulations, you are indeed a mother to be. Sakura?" Looks at where Sakura was standing no fainted on the floor.

(Dinner time) (arashi and Sakura's house)

Sakura comes through the door; "'Rashi my love i have wonderful news! Arashi; "Ok I was going to see if our 'son' wanted to join us

for dinner I have a surprise for him." Sakura; "Ok go ask i just didn't wnat you to be surprised when i anounce it at the table, i'll have

dinner waiting finnished when you two get back." Arashi kisses her cheek and leaves**_ Wow me a mom I can't believe it Arashi and _**

_**myself parents. Techniqally i'm being born around this time.** _Arashi and Kakashi come in and hug her hello.

(half an hour later)(during dessert)

Kakashi; "Your having a baby?! you mean I'm going to have a baby brother or sister?!" Sakura; " Yes and Arashi has some more

good news for you." Arashi; "Kakashi if you wanted it me and Sakura could really be your Mom and Dad, but you get to say if it

happens or not." Kakashi; " Of course I want it Dad!"

* * *

(Six months later)(Tsunade's office) 

Tsunade; "Ok I'm going to run some test on your Mommy and we'll see if your getting a baby sister or baby brother. (ten minutes later)

Tsunade whispers to Kakashi. Kakashi in a sin song voice; "A BROTHER A BROTHER I'M GOING TO HAVE A BABY

BROTHER!" Sakura over the singing; " Um 'Rashi can we name him Naruto, after a teammate of mine? Arashi; "that's so weird that

was my dads name I was about to ask if we could name him that." Kakashi; "A BROTHER A BROTHER I'M GOING TO HAVE

A BABY BROTHER NAMED NARUTO!!


	9. Naruto is born!

CHAPTER9 NARUTO IS BORN DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO if I did Sasuke would be dating Hinata. Sakura's thoughts:**_Blah_** Inner Sakura: **Blah** 4th Hokage thoughts:_Blah_ Inner Hokage: _Blah_ Other people's thoughts: **Blah **Sakura, Naruto and 4th Hokage are all 21

* * *

(Three months later in a tent near the battlefield) 

Sakura; "Damn it!" Tsunade; "Now Sakura is your cursing what you what Naruto to hear first in his life, or for Arashi to remember?

Sakura; "Ok Tsunade try being placed the fact that i'm being forced to leave my husband to die and my baby to become an outcast! I

can't do this Sensei gain everything unitentionally and have to turn around and give it all back with my heart as inrest? I love him to

damn much to just lie here and know whats going to happento him!" Tsunade; " I know how you feel Sakura really I do but we can't

help it all you do is make him want to fight for life with every fiber of his being. Do you have your letters for the liveswe have touched?"

Sakura nodded; "Yes sensei i have letters for Naruto to be delivered on his birthday every year until the day we get back" Arashi

comes in; "Is it time?" Tsunade; "Almost" As soon as she says that Naruto decides its time to show up. (ten minutes later) Tsunade; "

Congradulations to the both of you it's a healthy blonde boy." Sakura takes him; " Hi there Naruto I'm your momie and this strong man

holding us is your Dad."Arashi; Sakura may i go show him to the troops Naruto grabs a strand of hair, she cuddles him and whispers; "

I'd give anything for us to be this family you see as you grow up Naruto but things just don't go that way." Arashi gently removes

Narutos hand from her hair; "You know what I'm about to do?" Sakura nods tears stinging her eyes; " Yes I do." Tsunade; "I'll take

Naruto outside so yo two can have a moment alone." As he begins to walk out Sakura whispers; "Arashi!" when he turns Sakura

motions for Arashi to come closer when he does she grabs his collar; "I love you 'Rashi and I always will." Pulls him into a heated kiss,

in which she pours all the passion and love she feels for him. When they broke for air she whispered against his lips; " Never ever

forget that." Arashi; " Please, Sakura as hokage I must be willing to lay my life on the line your making it very hard for me to do that

right now." Sakura tears now running down her face; " I'm suppose to, your aboutto die and make your son a cage for that thing out

there?! Your about to leave Kakashi, and him. Your about to leave me! 'Rashi I love you to much to let you go please." Holds him to

her Arashi; " I will always love you Cherry Blossom. Kisses her then whispers in her ear ; " Please forgive me. " Knocks her out then

kiss her forehead.


	10. Secrets revealed lovers united

Chapter 10 Secrets revealed lovers united once and for all. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO if I did Sasuke would be dating Hinata. Sakura's thoughts:**_Blah_** Inner Sakura: **Blah** 4th Hokage thoughts:_Blah_ Inner Hokage: _Blah_ Other people's thoughts: **Blah **Sakura, Naruto and 4th Hokage are all 21

* * *

(Hokage tower)(present time)

a knock is heard Tsunade; " It had better be goo come in" Shizune; " It's Naruto, he uh,," Naruto; " I know she's in there let me in!"

Tsunade; " Come in Naruto, and Sakura can you help me deliver some letters, heres yours NAruto but don't open it till Kakashi

opens his.

(Training grounds)

Sakura; " Hey Kakashi you miss me? Tsunade sensei sent me to give you this, yes Naruto you may open yours as well. (both open

but kakashi finishes reading first) Kakashi; "So you finally 'remember Mom." (naruto finishes reading his letter) Hey these are just like

the ones I get on my birthday same handwritting too, except their signed mom instead of Sakura wait that means...(faints)

* * *

(Naruto's house)

Kakashi; " I think he's waking up 'mom' Sauske; "well about time he did." (reads letter) "So Sakura, how did you do it? I mean how

did you go back in time and from what you and Kakashi say, spend a year there while here it was only two weeks?" Sakura; "You

wouldn't understand, Sauske." Naruto; "So how in the world are you my mom?! You're my age! Even Kakashi sensei's calling you

mom, and he's older than you!" Sakura; "Naruto, I'm not his real mom he called me that when I was with Arashi. Now Naruto if you

don't want to call me that, I understand, but you will be treated better **You bet my son will be treated better than what this town **

**has!** Naruto; " Are you kidding me?! of course I'll call you that! Mom!" Sakura; "ok, but only around us Tsundae, and Jira- (hinata

bursts in) Hinata; "Is he ok? Is Naruto ok I saw him fall and it looked like he hit his head pretty hard." **No matter ****what, she'll **

**always love him more, she only dated me cause Sakura left, Naruto didn't pay attention to even someone offering **

**ramen.** Sauske; "Hinata, he's fine come on let's go get him some ramen from the kitchen." (Hinata nods) Naruto; "Ramen

where!" (tries to get up but Sakura pushes him back down) Sakura; " you will not get up from that spot young man you need your

rest." Naruto; " Yes Mom. (teasingly) ** He's so much like Arashi,** (a tear rolls down Sakura's cheek) Sakura; " now that Narutos

awake I am going to go see Tsundae.

(Tsundae's office)

Tsundae; " I suppose I know why you're here Sakura, you miss him I know you do, but the chances of him coming back and coming

to this time is lower than the chances of Sauske and Hinata breaking up and Naruto purposing to her all in the same day! (Shizune

knocks and comes in) Shizune; " Tsundae, Naruto called wanting to tell ms. Sakura, that Sauske dumped ms. Hinata and Naruto

asked her to marry him, she agreed. Also there's someone here to see ms. Sakura." Tsundae; " fine, let them in." (Arashi comes in

scarred and tired but alive all the same.)** _Arashi, can it be?_** (he walks over to her slowly and tears start slowly rolling down her

cheeks) Arashi; "please don't cry my cherry blossom, it's me I'm alive." Sakura; " but how can, I mean you where, it's impossi-

(Arashi silences her with a kiss) _**It is him!!**_ Tsundae; "Arashi how did you do it? How did you come back?" (Arashi breaks the

kiss) Arashi; "Mr. Umino, he took my place. The next day, I sent Jiriaya to find you and Sakura. You couldn't believe my surprise

when the only thing he found was a small scroll, and well, you can guess the rest Tsundae." Tsundae and Sakura at the same time; "

So does that mean you're here to stay?" (Arashi nods) Sakura; "Come on Arashi lets go find Naruto and Kakashi, then maybe get

some lunch together." Arashi; " Alright My precious Cherry blossom but first I want to speak with your parents, and from what I

overheard, we might be able to make our marriage public."

(an hour later) (training grounds) (Kakashi, Sauske, and the newly engaged couple are present)

Sakura; "They said yes!! Arashi today is so perfect! Naruto is engaged you're back, Sauske has killed Itachi by the way, and

Orochimaru is expecting some unmentionable punishment." Arashi; " a lot has happened then since we last met, tell me how has

Naruto been?" (Naruto along with his friends come up) Kakashi and Naruto; " Why don't you ask him yourself "Dad"?" (they

tackle/hug Arashi to the ground) (everyone burst out laughing)


	11. New Begginings

CHAPTER ELEVEN; NEW BEGGININGS. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO if I did Sasuke would be dating Hinabi. Sakura's thoughts:**_Blah_** Inner Sakura: **Blah** 4th Hokage thoughts:_Blah_ Inner Hokage: _Blah_ Other people's thoughts: **Blah **rookie nine; 21-23 and 4th Hokage; 22 Kakashi;32 Hanabi;19

Ok Ok my beta has been rereading all my stories and has threatened to sic Gaara in subbaku form on me if i don't either end my stories or add to them so i sorry if it not good

* * *

(The following summer) Sakura smiled as the baby kicked, it would not be long until it would be born, in fact Tsunade had almost disagreed with her coming to the weddings, and while she had sadly declined to do more beyond helping plan the Hyuuga-Uzumaki-Uchiha double weddings she outright refused to miss her teammate-son's wedding.

Arashi smiled proudly at his son's side, what had been a mere ten months ago he thought he would never live to see his son live a full day, now he was being his son's best man under the alias of Minato Namikaze where as his other son stood seemingly bored by the uchiha prodigy who had he been from any other clan, he would have sworn he saw nervousness in his eyes. the knowledge of the Uchiha massacre had saddened him greatly, as had thedeath of Sarutobi. Though with the knowledge of his son's achievements, and the secret Tsunade had held from Sakura had done much to cheer him. He nodded lovingly to his Cherry blossom; and his unborn twins. They would get their wish to see their child grow up twofold and his 1st born was marrying the daughter of a man he had gone to school with.

Kakashi watched as his 'dad' seemed to leave mentally and observed the crowd rather to figure what thoughts ran through his head. It seemed everyone had paired of almost perfectly. Shikamaru had actually woke up before ten an was something of a feat he knew only accomplished by Temari or the younger man's mother, yes the wamn was glaring in his direction as it was; for a moment Kakashi hated the fact that he was up here with the lazy groomsman. He glanced to his teammates, Naruto his brother, god it had been odd when the young man had called him that; even odder still when his parents had recalled his ditty and the knucklehead had belted it continuously at tones the Kazekage could, and most likely did hear. HIs mom had alked the man into sitting beside her, no doubt to have someone to grab who it wouldn't hurt, and to have his 'rival's'copycat take the seat and hiss contradictions to her marriage regardless of her condition.

Naruto was close to exploding he had gone most of his life as a friendless orphan though the first part had slowly been altered the second had only changed just two seasons ago and it had been so fast so great standing there he hated to blink in fear it'd all go away. Instead the bridal music had just started and the kunoichi's slowly poured out of the doors each carrying a different bouquet. not that he would have noticed had not his mother and ino argued a whole week over who was getting what. Then just after the loud mouth blonde, his heart would have stopped, had it not been for the fox telling him that if he died he'd never get to kiss her again.

Sasuke activated his bloodline specialty memorizing the younger hyuuga girl as she walked arm in arm with her sister and father. It had been the day after naruto's proposal that he had noticed, really noticed, the young beauty, he had actually smiled without knowing it until she had complimented it mid conversation. After that the two were inseparable while they were awake and even then their separation had seemed to long to the last Uchiha. So on the young Hyuuga's birthday he decided to end it. After today they would never be separated again.

Tsunade smiled at her soon to be successor, and his friend/rival, they deserved the happiness the two Hyuuga's gave them, and as she conducted the ceremony she silently prayed for it to keep comming they had all been given storms to weather and had done so admirably, now was the silver lining now it was the beauty that could only be seen after the worst of storms. her eyes looked over to her apprentice as the Uchiha recited his vows, Sakura could easily surpass her once her twins were a bit older, **perhaps Jairiya could travel with her some when she handed these titles over, maybe as a cristmas present**.

* * *

(Reception)

Sakura was the first to congratulate her friend and son, had not he'd been kicked by his younger sibling he would have given her one of his 'renown' bear hugs. They had just Laughed it off and she went to hug the other Groom, "She's good for you Sasuke, strong enough to keep you from getting back into your pompous self." Sakura smiled, "And she makes you smile." He nodded and smiled at his bride who was in a conversation with her cousin's fiance, "Any names?" "Rin." At that her 'eldest son turned, "Rin?" She was hugged from the side in a rare show of emotion from the copy nin. She nodded, "Yes, with my strength apparently, she's been kicking since the rings were exchanged." That drew the attention of her daughter in law, "How often?" "I,, ah,," Sakura clutched Kakashi's arm, "Get your father. Now." He nodded and went into the crowd as sakura smiled at the newly weds, "Excuse me," And with that she followed, slowly.

Arashi was having fun talking to the children of the friends of his students. It was like looking at said friends again Shika-ino-cho were the same as the predecessors bar the blonde's ignorance of the phrase silence is golden._ Iruka has grown to favor his mother in face but his father in persona, with lots of Sarutobi in him;_ _the man had quite the legacy_. Iruka in fact been talking of the 3rd's grandson, "Khonahamaru has really buckled down niw that Ebisu had himself admitted, Kakashi won the call on that, we thought he'd make it to see his next tormentor before he gave up and put himself in a paded c- Speak of the-, what's wrong?" "mum." Arashi paled, "Umino move. get Tsunade." When he saw Sakura freeze it was all he could not to use his more lethal abilities to clear the way to her instead he made copies and had them to escort her to him easiest way possible; carrying her.

Tsunade nodded to the confused Chunin and helped the stressed couple to a side room while it wasn't a hospitaal room she doubted the babies would wait through the trip and she wasn't dumb enough to risk the quicker method.


End file.
